Chang
Chang was a long standing enemy of both the Crusaders and the Sa family, as well as a deceivingly skilled warrior and the leader of the Assassins Guild. Back to index Biography A member of the rare Skorpiko species, Chang was born at an unknown time on an unknown planet. Raised in the traditional warrior culture of his species, Chang became an assassin/warrior for hire, eventually being personally recruited by the Hand for his rebuilt Terrorists. Working as an enforcer for the Terrorists for a time, Chang was eventually assigned to the desert planet of Ihz, were he had a run in with the first Crusader, Fredrick. After a quick duel between the two, Fredrick managed to outmaneuver Chang and slice his lower pare of arms off. This lead to Chang swearing everlasting vengeance against Fredrick and his family, as well as his departure from the Terrorists. After a brief time of traveling and nursing his desire for revenge, Chang was contacted by the agents of the mysterious figure known as "Father", who offered Chang command of the ancient Assassins Guild. Seeing the similarities between the Guild and his own species and culture, not to mention the potential opportunity to use the Guild for personal revenge, Chang accepted the offer. Although the Assassins Guild had been in steady decline for centuries, Chavng's leadership over the next few years quadrupled it's power and influence. However, revenge remained Chang's primary motive and when Fredrick's son, Jason, began making appearances as the second Crusader, Chang eagerly accepted the corrupt "world builder" Gisborn's contract to kill him and the other members of the RSR. However, Jason proved to be much tougher to take down then expected, with constant attempts from Chang, his top enforcer Talon and dozens upon dozens of other Assassins repeatedly failing. To add insult to injury, one of there own, Wryven, joined the RSR after she was exiled from the Guild. Eventually, Gisborn was dethroned and Chang was forced by the other Guild members to give up his long standing vendetta due to it impairing his judgement and causing serious losses to the Guild. Reluctantly, Chang gave up his quest for revenge and instead poured his focus into improving the Guild over the next few centuries. Still, his thirst for revenge never left him and centuries later he still desired to destroy Fredrick, Jason and the Crusaders. To this end, he left the Guild and allied himself with Lord Ahab in order to take down the current Crusader Kanos. However, there plan to drive him into despair by kidnapping and killing his adopted daughter backfired spectacularly when the angry Crusader pursued them back to there headquarters and stormed the compound, killing waves upon waves of solders to get to his daughter. When he finally confronted the two masterminds, Kanos forced Ahab to back down by threatening to use a Zion Shard against him, before turning his attention to the ancient Assassin. Already running on borrowed time, the ridiculously aged Chang was no match for the angered Father. Still, his legacy remained, as even when the Father himself took control of the Assassins Guild he could not equal the golden age it experienced under Chang. Odds & Ends Chang was a male member of the rare Skorpiko species. The Skorpiko differed from normal Humanoids in a couple of important ways, most noticeably there second pair of arms, natural hunters instinct and ability to "shift" there skin cells in order to become invisible. Although when he was younger Chang was extremely swift and agile, in his old age he was almost two centuries past his prime, leading to Kanos being able to kill him in a single stroke. Although Chang generally distrusted magic and sorcery, he did use the powers he thought would greatly help his cause, such as self augmentation, enhanced stealth and a limited amount of telekinesis. Chang was a masterful duelist, relying on his blade and natural capabilities above all else. Before he even joined the Guild, Chang went head to head with Fredrick and forced the Crusader to rely on outside maneuvers to defeat him, rather than martial skill alone. Once he took control of the Guild, Chang was feared by almost all his underlings, with only his top enforcer, Talon, being capable of defeating him in a duel (Although Chang still one most of there sparring match's, do to his wider set of other skills). That being said, Chang still wasn't on the same level as Jason, even when the latter was still in his youngest period, and often relied on a large amount of backup Assassins just to survive. As with all members of the Guild, Chang wielded several different Phaseblaeds, all with very basic handles and red blades.